I'm Sorry
by Smile-bestthingintheworld
Summary: EDITED 2-19-2013. A boy in love with his best friend. How he copes and lives with the fact that he may never get her..or will he? COMPLETE.
1. The Introduction

Edited on 2-19-13.

Enjoy!

* * *

_RING..RING..RING.._

Kenshin jumped up at the sound. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. 2:48.

'_Damn. __Who would call this early in the morning?' _ he thought as he felt for his phone.

Finally he found it on the floor. Looking with bleary eyes due to the bright screen he saw that it was his best friend, Kaoru Kamiya, calling.

'_Wonder what she wants at this hour...'_

Kaoru and Kenshin had been friends since middle school when her father moved them to Kyoto for his job. She made fast friends with Misao who was, and still is, dating Kenshin's older brother, Aoshi. It was inevitable that the two meet. And ever since they've been inseparable.

And now as they go through college Kenshin is finding it's harder to be her friend.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Kenshin I thought you'd never answer. Were you asleep?"_

"Yea. And the phone was in the floor."

"_I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you. But..Enishi just broke up with me."_

And once again Kenshin felt murderously angry at someone he didn't even know for hurting her. Heck, for just being with her. He never made it a point to meet her boyfriends. They'd be gone eventually.

"What happened?" he sat up seeing as how sleep was out of the question now.

"_Um..Can I come over and talk? I just left his apartment and I'm already headed that way."_

"Sure Kao. I'll have coffee waiting."

"_Thanks Kenshin." _He could hear her smiling into the phone before she hung up.

"Of course." He put his phone down and headed to the front of his apartment. He unlocked the door in case she didn't have her key. And started to make some coffee.

Every time got harder and harder for him to help her. Ever since their sophomore year of high school when she got her first boyfriend. He almost got expelled when he saw her in tears after witnessing her boyfriend cheat on her.

What can he say? It's hard being in love with your best friend.

* * *

So what do you think? Kinda short but trust me there will be many chapters!

Until next time!


	2. His Roses are Red, Mine are White

edited on 2-19-13

Enjoy!

* * *

Kenshin walked into the flower shop on his way home from work. Kaoru called him earlier to say she wanted him to come over and have dinner. He couldn't get the smile off his face.

It was Valentine's day. The most romantic night of the year.* And this year she was single. He was finally going to tell her just how he felt.

He walked over the roses. There were not any red one's left. But Kenshin knew Kaoru preferred white roses over red. He took a dozen and walked to the counter.

"Well well Ken. Finally going to tell Miss Kaoru how you feel?" the owner of the flower shop and one of Kenshin and Kaoru's best friends, Tae, asked him while ringing up his purchase.

"Let's put it this way Tae, if tonight goes the way I plan, then in a year's time she won't be a 'miss' anymore." Smirking as he thought of what he planned on doing.

"Oh my." Tae blushed as she put the flowers in a beautiful wrap. "Good luck then, Ken."

"Thank you Tae. And Happy Valentine 's Day to you. You too Tsubame!" he yelled to the back knowing the high schooler was back there.

All of Kenshin's friends knew he loved Kaoru. They all supported him as well. Always kept him informed and helped when they could. The only one who didn't know was Kaoru herself. But he planned on changing that tonight.

When he got to her apartment. He saw the Chinese takeout guy walk past him and got a little worried. Kaoru only ate Chinese if she was upset. But he tried to look on the positive side of things. And the humorous side too. Kaoru's bad cooking.

"_Even after having so many cooking lessons she still can't cook."_ He couldn't help but laugh.

He knocked on the door and waited. He didn't have to wait long to see Kaoru in her sweats and bare feet.

He loved seeing her like that. It showed him that she doesn't care about a fashion statement.

"Hey come on in." she had yet to see the roses hidden behind his back.

She looked like she had been watching sappy old movies all day. An empty box of chocolates and tissues all in the floor was his first guess. But he could tell by her attitude there was more to it.

"Kaoru..what's wrong?" he sat beside her on the couch and tried to comfort her as she started to cry.

"Um.._sniff_..it's just.._sniff.._that this is the first Valentine's Day.._sniff.._without Enishi."

Kenshin was about to explode. Kaoru and Enishi dated many times. Always around Valentine's Day. This is why for the first time in four years she's single. He found someone knew to be with.

"_So this is why she invited me over. So she wouldn't be alone." _He thought sadly as he looked at the roses in his hand and stood.

"Kenshin?"

"Here. Happy Valentine's Day." He held out the roses for her with a sad smile.

"**KENSHIN, YOU MORON!** Enishi always brought me roses on Valentine's Day! How could you be so stupid as to bring me some! And right after he broke up with me! **GET OUT!**" she took the flowers and threw them on the floor.

"I'm sorry." He turned around and walked out of the apartment.

He put his back up against her door. He clenched his fist until there was blood running down his fingers. Why couldn't she get over all the dumb asses she had been with and look at him for once? Why?

Kaoru was seething with anger. Kenshin was her best friend. He should know better. She looked at the roses on the floor of her living room. They were white. White were her favorite.

"_Enishi always brought me red.."_

* * *

1-Kenshin can think Valentines day is romantic all he wants. i think its plain chessy.


	3. R-E-S-P-E-C-T

Edited on 2-19-13

Enjoy!

* * *

_RING..RING..RING_

Kenshin looked up from the book he was reading to see his phone buzzing to Just to see you Smile By Tim McGraw. The only time it sang that was when Kaoru called.

It had been two weeks since he last saw her. Since Valentine's Day that is. She called and apologized for her behavior. But other than that he hadn't seen her.

He took off his reading glasses and answered the phone.*

"Hello?"

"_Kennsshiinn! Whhat'ss up buddddyyy?"_

Kaoru was drunk. No doubt about it.

"Kaoru, where are you?"

"_I'mm at Stagggggerrr Leeeeee's!"*_

"I'll be there soon."

He hung up without hearing her complain about him coming to get her. It was only eleven but she never could hold her alcohol.

* * *

He drove up to the bar in high hopes of not seeing her with a guy's tongue down her throat.

Sure enough, Kaoru was in a booth with some blonde hippie. He saw her shove him off but he wouldn't budge.

Kenshin grabbed the blonde back the collar and flung him into the dance floor. Kaoru smiled at him.

"Heyy buddyyy!" she flung herself into his arms almost toppling him into the floor.

Kenshin looked down and saw she fell asleep as soon as she was in his arms. He sighed and picked her up.

Heading to the doors he had to resist the urge to go and order a JD for himself.

After digging through her purse to find the key and taking 20 minutes to get her into bed, Kenshin was exhausted. He looked at the object of his desire and cursed.

She had changed herself into her pajamas surprisingly. She was wearing very short Nike shorts and a silky pink top. He threw the blankets over her so he wouldn't be torturing himself.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru was already half asleep.

_SIGH. _Kenshin looked back at Kaoru and saw she was reaching blindly for him. He walked over and took her hand in his.

"You didn't leave." She opened her eyes just enough to see him and appear very sexy to him.

"Of course not. I never leave until morning after you've thrown up." He laughed when she pouted at how disgusting that was.

Kaoru sat up and pulled on Kenshin's hand until he was sitting right in front of her.

"Kenshin. I want you to do something for me."

"Like what Kao?" he was not expecting her next move.

She moved in closer to him and said, "Make love to me" as she kissed him. Hard.

She put her hands around his neck and yanked him down until he lay on top of her.

He could barely register what was happening. She kissed him for crying out loud! He didn't want to stop either.

He put his hands under her shoulders and got more comfortable as he kissed her. Hearing her moan did not help with his arousal. Neither did her slowly putting her legs around his waist. Kaoru's hands went back and forth rubbing his chest, neck, and back. He ran his hands up and down her waist and then started to go under her tank top. But when she started to undo the buckle of his belt his eyes went wide.

He got up as fast as he could. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was disappointed and in slight pain due to the bulge in his pants. No matter how much he wanted to make love to her, he would not do it while she was drunk.

"Kenshin! Why did you stop! Do you not want to?" Kaoru whined as she tried to coax him back to bed by taking her top off completely. He shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He turned around and walked out of the apartment.

"_DAMMIT!" _He was kissing her! He was about to have sex with her! And he stopped because he would lose respect for himself if he did it. He might argue with his father but Hiko did teach him to always respect those you love.

Kenshin would never do that to Kaoru.

* * *

1 – I know he doesn't wear glasses but I think men are sexier when they have reading glasses.

2 – stagger lee's is actually a bar on the highway not far from my house.

Oh, and i changed it to 'make love' instead of 'f**k' cause i think even while drunk Kaoru is still the pure person she always will be. and because those words make me uncomfortable now.


	4. Ripped, Buff, Manly

Edited on 2-20-13

Enjoy!

* * *

Every day after class and before work Kenshin went to the gym and worked out for a while. His best friend Sanosuke went with him when his girlfriend, Megumi, cut him off.

"You shouldn't piss her off. Then she might not do this to you." Kenshin explained as he worked his arms.

"Ugh..but I don't even know what I do that pisses her off. So how am I supposed to stop it?" Sano was so dense sometimes. Kenshin looked at him dumbfounded.

"_Sometimes I wish I could just literally knock some sense into him."_

As Kenshin continued he saw Kaoru and Misao walk in. He stopped to gape at her. She was wearing the same shorts as last night and a training bra-shirt thing. He went home last night and took a cold shower just so he could sleep. He dreamt about what would have happened had he not stopped. It was a wonderful dream that he didn't want to wake up from. He had to take another cold shower this morning to clear his head.

"Hey Kenshin, rooster head. Megumi get mad?" the young Misao Makimachi lived in the apartment across from Megumi and always knew what happened in their relationship.

"Shut up weasel."

Misao laughed and ran to the treadmill. Kaoru laughed as well and silently asked Sano to leave so she could talk to Kenshin.

Sano headed toward the treadmill with Misao but not before he turned around and gave Kenshin two thumbs up. Everyone knew Kaoru was a sucker for guys who worked out.

"Hey Kenshin."

"Kaoru."

"Look. I don't know what happened last night, but I do know you took me home and I just wanted to say thanks."

'_She doesn't even remember trying to have sex with me?' _Even though he was happy, he was a little pissed off too.

"No problem. What are friends for?" She smiled.

"Everything. But um..I woke up without a shirt on..did I do that last night before you left or when I was asleep?" she seemed really worried.

"Uh.. actually Kao.. you tried to sleep with me last night." He looked down at his running shoes and forgot that he was the one bare chested this time.

"Oh really? I did?"

"um yeah." Kenshin was glad he was already working out or else she would notice he was blushing.

"Well hey I am so sorry. But I'm kinda glad we didn't."

"Excuse me?" Kenshin looked at her with a start. He was shocked, from what he felt of her, she was completely turned on by him.

"No offense or anything Kenshin, I think you're good looking and everything, but you're not ripped enough for me. I only sleep with guys who are buff."

Kenshin was appalled. He couldn't believe his ears! The woman he loved with all his heart, the one who told him she wanted him to make love to her with last night, just told him he wasn't 'ripped' enough to sleep with!

He was speechless.

"Hey Kenshin I really am sorry. I mean who knows maybe one I'll find out if you're good in bed. We could start a friends with benefits relationship for all I care. But it would've ruined our friendship. I'm sorry."

She got up and kissed his cheek. She was really surprised at what he did though.

As she pulled away he stood up and grabbed her arms. He kissed her full on the lips. It lasted a few minutes before he pulled back.

"I'm sorry." He went over to another machine and began to work out again.

"_That was one heck of a kiss..maybe I will find out what he's like in bed after all.."_

* * *

Kaoru is so mean! And kinda vain.. but we all are to an extent. hehe.


	5. He's Cute, Ain't He?

Edited on 2-20-13

Enjoy!

* * *

Kaoru walked inside of Misao's apartment friday morning for their weekly shopping trip.

"Hey Kao!" Misao yelled from the kitchen where she was currently enjoying a nice cup of coffee.

"Hey Misao." Kaoru said happily as she poured herself a cup.

Misao was looking over the sales papers as she said, "Alright Kaoru, today's agenda is some winter shoes for me and a boyfriend for you."

"Not to fear Mi-Love, I have a date tomorrow night." She sat down at the table and smiled thinking about the date.

"Really? With who?" _'Please let it be Kenshin..'_

"Soujiro Seta. That guy in my Biology class who's always smiling."

"Oh.." disapointed in her answer.

"What? Who'd you think it was?" Very curious at the stare she was recieving.

"Oh, um..no one in particular.."

"Misao, I know that face."

"Fine! I thought it was Kenshin." knowing full well she would have know if it was a few days ago from Kenshin himself.

"Kenshin? Why him?" Confused by her friends statement.

"You two are so close and you know just about everything about each other already. Plus, you two would look so good together. Like ham and cheese. It just fits!"

"Misao, Kenshin is like my brother. It would be really awkward too. And he doesnt have what I usually go for anyway."

"What DO you usually go for?"

"You know, Buff. Talented. Sexy." staring in the distance while imagining her perfect man.

"Kenshin's buff."

"He's really skinny though.."

"He's talented."

"Only with a sword.. and cooking."

"He's sexy."

"Not really.."

"Yes he is! You can't deny that!"

"He's good looking, sure. But he looks like that really cute guy in class, childishy cute, not the guy you just want to rip clothes off of and have sex with."

Misao stared at her, speechless. She couldn't believe that Kaoru, her best friend, KENSHIN'S best friend, would say that.

"Ugh, look Misao, I have a date with Sou tomorrow. I'm going and you're going to be happy for me. Now I'm going to pee and when I come back we're going

shopping and we are also going to forget that this conversation ever happened. OK?"

"OK..."

"Good." Kaoru made her way down the hall and into the bathroom.

Once Misao knew she was out of earshot she looked at her open phone.

"I'm sorry guys.."

She hung up her phone and could only feel bad for the person who was listening.

* * *

Sano walked inside of Aoshi's apartment, and thanks to the shiny black Ford F-150 in the driveway, he knew that Kenshin was there.

"Good morning fellas!" He practically skipped into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of hot coffee while his friends were sitting in the living room.

"It looks like someone was lucky last night." Aoshi said without his expression changing.

"Very lucky gentlemen," Sano sat beside Kenshin on the couch, "very lucky."

Kenshin laughed at his friend and brother. He always tried to stay positive around people who were in a happy and loving relationship, when they knew what he was going through with Kaoru.

_RING RING RING_

"Misao calling so early?" the younger of the two siblings asked.

"Misao, wha-?" Aoshi answered his phone, while answering his brothers question too.

Kenshin and Sano couldn't hear the answer on the other line.

"Speakerphone? What for?"

Kenshin and Sano looked at each other in confusion.

"Alright.."

Aoshi swithched his phone to speakerphone and placed it on the coffee table.

"I don't know how you stand her sometimes. Weasel girl's just weird."

Aoshi just gave Sano his famous 'Ice Cold' glare as they heard noise coming from the phone.

"Hey Kao!" Misao was heard very clearly from the other line.

"Hey Misao." Kaoru's voice was softer, but just as clear. Hearing her voice made Kenshin's face drop.

"Alright Kaoru, today's agenda is some winter shoes for me and a boyfriend for you." Both Sano and Aoshi looked at Kenshin and saw that his eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

"Not to fear Mi-Love, I have a date tomorrow night." Aoshi and Sano saw that Kenshin was basically shaking at this point.

"Really? With who?"

"Soujiro Seta. That guy in my Biology class who's always smiling."

"Hey, I know that guy. He's best friends with Makoto. I think he's gay." Sano whispered.

"No, you moron. He's dating Yumi Kotogai. Seta just follows him around like a lost puppy." Aoshi threw the paper at Sanos head to make him be quite.

"Oh.." Was heard from Misao.

"What? Who'd you think it was?" Kenshin stood up and went into the kitchen, unable to bear the rest of the conversation.

"Oh, um..no one in particular.."

"Misao, I know that face."

"Fine! I thought it was Kenshin!" All three guys stared at the phone after that statement.

"Kenshin? Why him?"

"You two are so close and you know just about everything about each other already. Plus, you two would look so good together. Like ham and cheese. It just fits!" Kenshin looked back at the floor, knowing what was coming, that he wasn't good enough for the girl he loved.

"Ham and cheese? Weasel coudln't come up with anything better?" Sano said laughing while ignoring Aoshi's icy glare.

"Misao, Kenshin is like my brother. It would be really awkward too. And he doesnt have what I usually go for anyway." Aoshi looked at his brother in hopes he wouldn't take this to heart.

"What DO you usually go for?"

"You know, Buff. Talented. Sexy." Sano laughed at this remembering the men she had gone out with in the past. None of them fit that range.

"Kenshin's buff."

"He's really skinny though.." _'Not enough..'_ Kenshin added in his mind.

"He's talented."

"Only with a sword..and cooking" _"She doesn't know that..'_

"He's sexy."

"Not really.." 'That's not what I've been told..'

"Yes he is! You can't deny that!" Sano laughed at Aoshi's shocked expression.

"He's good looking, sure. But he looks like that really cute guy in class, childishy cute, not the guy you just want to rip clothes off of and have sex with."

Kenshin wiped away the tear that started to form under his eye knowing it would prove he wasn't good enough.

There was a pause of silence for a mere moment.

"Ugh, look Misao, I have a date with Sou tomorrow. I'm going and you're going to be happy for me. Now I'm going to pee and when I come back we're going shopping and we are also going to forget that this conversation ever happened. OK?"

"OK..."

"Good."

Aoshi and Sano looked at the man who was just being discussed. His shoulders were shaking. He didn't want anyone to know how hard he took everything that she said about him, but it didn't mean that he was able to hide how much it hurt.

_'Little brother..'_

_'Kenshin..'_

"I'm sorry guys.." was the last thing Misao said before she hung up the phone.

Aoshi stood up and began to walk towards Kenshin just as Kenshin was turning around with a smile on his face.

"So are we going to go play some basketball with dad or not?" He said with energy that Sano and Aoshi thought he wouldn't have at the moment.

Kenshin walked into the kitchen as Aoshi and Sano stared at each other, knowing there was nothing they could do.

* * *

Kaoru walked to her apartment door that evening with many shopping bags in her hands.

"If there weren't all those sales today I wouldn't have bought as much." She said to herself giggling.

As Kaoru looked for her house key she saw a piece of paper slid underneath her door. She picked it up and was shocked to find such familar hand writing.

_I'm Sorry._

_K._

"Kenshin.."

Kaoru looked at the paper and wondered what he was saying sorry for. But she didn't have to think hard. She knew why. She had ran into Sano on the way home and some how the rooster knew about her date with Sou, so no doubt he knew too.

She didn't understand why he was like that. He never attempted to meet the guys she went out with. But it was almost like he was hurt every time she did it!

_'I knew he had a crush on me in middle school, but i thought he got over that.. Didn't he?'_

* * *

I'm changing Kaoru's view on this as you can tell. Hope this turns out better!


	6. The Jerk Factor Part 1

Edited on 2-20-13

**_BOLD ITALICS -_**Kenshin's thoughts

_ITALICS _- Kaoru speaking and thought

Enjoy!

* * *

_RING..RING..RING_

Kenshin looked at his phone and saw that it was Kaoru calling again. He hadn't talked to her in a while, not since he overheard her conversation with Misao. He was still upset about it. He didn't think he had the dignity to face her.

"Hello."

_"Kenshin, hey."_

**_'Well this is new,'_** "Hey Kao."

_"What are you up to?"_

**_'Why would she want to know?_'** "Just watching some TV at home."

"Oh, OK." She sounded happy at that comment.

"Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering if I could take you out to lunch? If you don't mind. I know you probably don't like me right now, after the way I've treated you lately."

Kenshin was speechless. She never apologized for her behavior.

"Kenshin? You still there?"

"Oh, yea, sure we can, Kao. Just give me a bit and I'll come get you."

"Alright. See you soon Kenshin." It sounded like she was smiling.

It took him 15 minutes to get ready and over to her apartment. He hadn't been there since she tried to sleep with him.

He walked in to see her cleaning up her living room.

"Hey. Just tidying up a bit."

"OK. Looks like someone was here." He noted after seeing the empty wine glasses.

"Oh yea, Sou came over last night." That name alone made Kenshin's blood boil.

"He didn't stay long. I broke up with him. Those glasses are both mine by the way."

"What? Didn't the two of you just start dating?" Even though he was happy he was still suprised it ended so quickly.

"Yea, he just wasn't my type."

"Huh."

"Can we finish this up in the car? I'm starving."

"Yea, sure."

Once they were in the car Kenshin's curiosity got the best of him.

"So, what exactly is your type?"

"Well, He has to be strong. Talented in one thing or another. And very good looking, but he also has to want to be with me as much as I want to be with him. Caring. A gentleman."

"And this 'Sou' didn't match that?"

"Not all of them. He's skinny and he could barely hold a jug of milk with one hand. He's talented with a sword like you are. He's good looking but he just wont stop smiling. His expression never changes. At least with Aoshi he doesn't have an expression, but smiling 24/7? And he has this weird belief system that only the strong survive. He didn't open my car door or pull my seat out for at the restaurant. Down right insulting."

Kenshin laughed. Even though he knew she didn't like him the way he did her, it was nice to know that there was someone out there she liked less.

"I'm sorry."

Once they got to the restaurant. Kenshin jumped out of the car to make sure he opened her car door.

"Well thank you Kenshin." She gave him a genuine smile this time.

"No problem."

Once they got to there table, he pulled her chair out for her. He didn't sit down himself until she was situated. He didn't do this because she said that's what she wanted in a man, he always did these things. Kaoru never noticed how adamant he was about these kind of things.

_"Wow. Why didn't I ever notice him doing this stuff before now?"_

Kaoru watched Kenshin as he looked at the menu and knew she was looking at him much different now. He just might be the man of her dreams. She just hoped that it wouldn't ruin anything.

* * *

She still doesnt know how he feels though. But she will in time.


	7. The Jerk Factor Part 2

Edited 2-20-13

Enjoy!

* * *

Kaoru was going through her mail on monday evening when she got a phone call. She was shocked at the person who was calling her.

"Enishi?"

_"Kao-Love! What's been going on with my favorite flower?"_ He wasn't drunk, but he was definately tipsy.

"No much, since you left me." A little pissed at him leaving her for a slut and calling 5 months later.

_"Kao-Love, she was just a hobby! You know you are the only one I long for!"_

"Enishi, you never loved me. All you loved was the free sex, blow jobs, stripping, and drinking."

_"Of course love, that's all a woman is good for."_

**_GASP_ **Kaoru just looked at the phone in her hand, shocked.

"You're such a jerk Enishi." with that she hung up the phone.

"Geez, how could I have ever thought I loved someone like that."

Kaoru went back to the kitchen to start doing the bills for the month when her phone rang again.

**_GRR_** "What do you want?" Kaoru practically yelled at the person on the other line.

"Oh, hey, no need to yell."

"Kenshin?" Upset with herself that she yelled at him.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kenshin, I've just had an annoying night."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She smiled. Kenshin's voice took her out of her bad mood right way.

"OK."

"So what's up?"

"Hm. Oh I just wanted to call and check up on you."

"Aw, how sweet. I'm doing fine. Just hearing you make's me feel better."

"Glad to help." She could hear him laughing.

"But anyway Kao I just wanted to see how you were but I'm about to be late for work so I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Kaoru hung up the phone. Kenshin was just the sweetest guy she knew. Enishi would never have called just to see how she was doing. That makes Kaoru believe even more so that Kenshin is exactly who she's looking for.


	8. While it rains, we cuddle

Edited 2-20-13

Enjoy!

* * *

Kaoru looked out her window and saw how terrible the storm was getting and she hated storms. She had called her latest date, Renji, to come and stay with her, but he said that spending the night cuddling on the couch was stupid, so she was all alone.

**_BANG_**

"AH!" Kaoru was under the covers on the couch in 5 seconds flat. That's when she heard the door open.

"Kaoru? Was that you?"

"Living room!"

Kenshin walked into the dark room holding some Chinese takeout.

"Still afraid of storms, Kao?" He always though her fear was adorable.

"Not funny." Still hiding under the blanket.

Kenshin put the food on the coffee table and wrapped his arm around the quivering blanket on the couch.

"It's fine."

Kaoru poked her head out from under the banket, "Why are you here?"

"Well, you're my best friend, were trying to become close again, you hate storms, and I know you hate being alone on stormy nights. Also I need help eating all this food, you know i'm not big on Chinese." He looked at her with a smirk.

"How sweet. I don't eat this enough" She said as she ate an eggroll.

"That's disqusting."

"You shouldn've gotten it!"

Kenshin laughed as he pushed her down on her back and started to tickle her. They hadn't done this since high school.

"Kenshin stop!" Kaoru was being attacked on her weak spots, her sides.

"Never!" He continued to tickle her until he had pinned her arms above her head. Kaoru and Kenshin looked each other in the eyes and began to lean forward. Kaoru didn't care that she was seeing someone, all she knew was a very attractive man was hovering over her, and was about to kiss her. Her heart was pounding, she knew she didn't see him as a friend anymore.

When their lips met they felt the sparks fly. For several minutes the couple kissed until the need to breathe was hurting their lungs.

"Uh, Kenshin, I need to tell you something.." She had yet to catch her breathe and it sounded so incredibly sexy to the man above her.

Kenshin closed his eyes, "Kaoru, I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I should've done that without asking." '_No matter how much I want to' _Kenshin sat back up and dug into the takeout boxes without ever looking her in the eyes.

"Kenshin.." Kaoru was almost in tears. She was about to tell him that she didn't feel something for him,that she was wanted to try being in a relationship with him.

_RING..RING..RING_

Kaoru looked at her phone and saw it was Renji calling.

"Hey Renji." She looked and saw the defeated look on Kenshin's face.

_"Hey K. How bout we hit the club since the rain quit."_

"Oh, Uh, Well why don't you just come over here. We could just spend some time together?"

_"Kaoru, I told you, spending time in an apartment is stupid. I'll be at Lee's if you want to join me."_ He hung up.

Kenshin looked up and saw that Kaoru was upset, _' Will she ever see me the way I wish she would?'_

"That was Renji, he wanted me to go the club with him."

"Are you going?" Praying to God she would just stay here with him.

"No. I wanted him to come here and he said it was stupid."

"Spending time with you is not stupid." frowning at the thought of what that guy was thinking.

"Yea well, I guess he's not worth it." She laid her head into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around and promised himself that no matter what happened in the future, he would always be by her side.

"I'm sorry."


	9. A Man and his, Bank Account?

Edited on 2-20-13

Enjoy!

* * *

Kaoru woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. It was Misao.

"Hello?" sounding very groggy at the moment.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAORU!"_ Kaoru had to pull the phone away from her ear just to understand what she was saying.

"Thanks Mi-Love."

"_So, 23 today, how's it feel."_

"Well, since I just woke up..I don't know yet."

"_Is Renji taking you out?"_

"Yes, I don't know where. He said it was a really nice place. Expensive."

"_He's just trying to impress you with money."_

"I know!," Kaoru jumped up out of bed, "I don't want to be impressed by his bank account. I want to be impressed by him alone! Geez!"

"_Hey , hey, slow down Kao. I know money doesn't concern you but I really think he likes you enough to spend a lot on you."_

"Yea, well, I think I'm going to break up with him anyway."

"_What? Why?"_

Kaoru thought about it for a minute and remembered the kiss she shared with Kenshin a few nights ago and told Misao that he was the reason why.

"_Kenshin? Really? You're dumping a guy because you want to be with Kenshin when for the last five years you've said you only like him as a friend?"_

"I know it's crazy. But for the last few weeks I've been falling for him. Maybe I have for a long time. I just dont want to ruin what we have, you know? and what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"_I think you just need to spend time with him more. Make him know that you want him to be a big part of your life now. And stay single for a now. Let him know you're looking for something different and maybe he'll come around."_

"Ya think it'll work?"

"_Absolutely! Go for it!"_

"OK. Tonight I'll break up with Renji and call Kenshin tomorrow and let him know about it and then ask if he wants to do anything and do that every couple of days from now on until he gets the hint."

"_Good luck girl!"_

* * *

Kaoru just got home from her date with Renji, he took her to a very nice, expensive restaurant. He took the break up well and said that he was kinda relived since there was a new girl in one of his classes that he really likes. But they are going to stay friends.

She just walked into the kitchen after changing into some sweats when the door bell rang.

"Coming!"

When she opened the door a dozen white roses were shoved into her face.

"Happy Birthday, Kaoru." Kenshin said as he laughed when she started sneezing.

"Thank you so much Kenshin. There beautiful." Smiling while taking the flowers and putting them into a vase.

"I'm sorry I didn't get an actual present or anything. I haven't gotten much work lately."

Kaoru smiled. She and Misao had just discussed how much she disliked guys who show off their bank accounts. Kenshin does make a lot of money usually, but he hates showing it off to people. This makes him even more desirable.

"Kenshin I think they're the perfect gift." With that she hugged him.

Kenshin smiled and hugged her back and kissed her forehead.


	10. Finally Together

Edited 2-20-1_3_

Enjoy!

* * *

Kenshin walked out of his apartment when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Kenshin. What's up?" _Kaoru asked.

"Oh hey Kao. Just going down to the grocery store."

"_OK. Do you want to meet and get an ice cream or something? _

"Sure. I'll meet you in the park in about an hour."

"_OK!"_

* * *

Kenshin got to the park right on time as always. He saw Kaoru not too far away near the ice cream vendor.

"Kenshin! You made it!"

"Of course, did you think I wouldn't come?" Laughing at her comment.

"Of course I did. But sometimes Hiko calls you to do something and I never hear back from you."

"Ah. Well Mom and and Dad are my grandparents house in Otsu."

"Oh. No wonder Yukaze didn't stop by the shop last week." Kenshin's mother stopped by the beauty shop where Kaoru worked every Friday.

"Yep."

"Well anyway, heres your ice cream!" She had already ordered for him.

"Thanks, let me pay you back." Reaching for his wallet.

"No I got it."

"You sure Kao?"

"Yes" She wrapped her arm around his and started to walk towards the pond to look at the koi fish. He was a little stunned by her boldness, but he wasn't complaining.

"So whats the occasion? The last time we did this was when Sano and Megumi got together."

Kaoru laughed, "Yea I remember. There was actually something I wanted to ask you." Suddenly looking very nervous.

"You can ask me anything Kao."

It took her a few minutes to think of what she was going to ask. Kenshin was getting worried until she looked at him.

"Do you like me, Kenshin?"

'_What?'_ "Of course, Kao. You're my best friend."

"No I mean, do you like me as in you'd like to date me?"

'_After all this time of waiting and praying, I don't know how to react.'_

"It's ok if you don't, but I just wanted to say that recently i've started having feelings for you and i would like to try dat-"

He kissed her.

She didn't even realize what was happening until her back was up against a tree.

He stopped and leaned back enough to look at her.

"Kaoru, I've waited so long to hear you say that. You don't know how happy it makes me."

"Re-Really?" Kaoru's eyes were wide with shock. She thought he might have the lingering crush on her, but not this much.

"Yes! I've liked you since middle school, I've been in love with you since high school.."He stared to blush at this.

"I love you too." and she truly meant it.

Kenshin looked up and smiled. He kissed again. He was relishing in the feel of something he had only been dreaming of for years. He looked back down at her blushing face.

"Do you want to go to my apartment and watch a movie?" She was hoping for a chance to cuddle with her new beloved.

"I would that Kao-Koishii." He took her hand and started to lead them that way until she stopped him.

"Kao?"

She looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry it took so long."

Kenshin looked at her with awe. For years now he had been the one to say he was sorry. He was only sorry now that this didn't happen sooner.

"It's ok Kaoru. It's really ok." he pulled her close to him and held her close to his heart, for that is where she has been and will forever be.

* * *

For those of you who read this the first time, let me know what you think of it now. If this is good or you liked the old way better please.

Sayonara.


End file.
